nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disc Competition
Disc Competitions are competitions that involve throwing a Flying Disc. The player's dog must catch the disc without dropping it. In Nintendogs, if a dog misses a disc, the player will lose a point. Scoring depends on how far the disc goes, and the player can identify the different point zones by the color of the ground. It is an easy contest to start with for beginners. Training The player can stop by the park while on a walk to train their dog, when there are not any other dogs causing distraction. They can also practice at home (there is less room, though) if they only have one dog in the house. Speed It is suggested for the player to practice with their dog at least twice per day at the park. If they have the Mario Kart, Peach Kart, or Yoshi Kart, their dog can chase it and thus increasing the dog's speed. Using the Boomerang can also helps increase their dog's speed for both the disc competiton and lure coursing competition. The Boomerang can furthermore improve the dog's jumping and timing. Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the player does not lose points if their dog misses the disc. Instead, they simply do not get points. In addition to getting more points for catching the disc farther away, the dog will get bonus points for catching the disc in mid-air, especially if they do a flip while catching it. If the player makes their way up to the Nintendogs Cup and win 1st place, they will receive $500 and the Victory Crown. Please note that the player can receive only one Victory Crown per pet. *'Junior Cup - '''There are no obstacles, so try to get the most points. *'Amateur Cup - Similar to the Junior Cup, only bonus areas are added. *'Pro Cup and Above - '''Sand pits and bonus areas are added together. 'Rules The player must throw a disc for their dog to catch it. The farther they throw, the more points they get. 'Bonuses' There are two ways to get bonuses - Jump Bonuses and Bonus Areas. Jump Bonuses 'add 1 point to the player's score. To earn a Jump Bonus, the dog must jump and successfully catch the Disc. The dog can catch the Disc in a '''Bonus Area '''once the player advances to the Amateur Cup and 2 points will be added to the player's score. If the dog jump-catches the Disc while in the bonus area, 3 points will be added to the player's score. If the dog does this, it can easily pull ahead from the other dogs who are competing. 'Traps Starting from the Pro Cup and above, sand pits appear. If the player's dog runs through these it will slow down and might end up failing to catch the Disc. It is probably best for the player to throw the disc away from the sand pits to avoid them, however it is suggested to train at the seaside park. If the player trains their dog at the seaside park, it will learn to run faster through sand pits. 'Training' If the player goes to the park, they can throw the disc in an area as big as the disc stadium. If no other dogs are there, it will help technique. If 2 or more dogs are there, it will help speed. Another way to increase speed is with the Mario Kart, Peach Kart, or Yoshi Kart. The player must drive the Kart around making sure the dog does not catch it. Boomerangs can improve the dog's speed, also. The helicoptors can improve jumping height. Train at the seaside park to improve running speed through sand pits. A dog deserves a treat or a petting when it successfully catches a disc while training at the parks. 'Other Competitors' Though it is better to practice alone in the parks, the actual competition (in Nintendogs + Cats, not original Nintendogs) has other dogs that compete at the same time as you do. These dogs will not distract your dog, but sometimes dogs may bump into each other or trip over each other, slowing the player's dog down. This was probably added to be just another obstacle for the player and their dog. Disc Competition Gallery Nintendogs+Cats 005.JPG|A dog getting the Zone Bonus Nintendogs+Cats 006.JPG|A dog getting the jump bonus Nintendogs+Cats 007.JPG Nintendogs+Cats 008.JPG|A dog celebrating victory by howling Nintendogs+Cats 009.JPG|Getting the trophy File 003.JPG|Three dogs... who don't seem to be excited about the competition. R 001.JPG|Getting 1st Place for the Nintendogs Cup. P 002.JPG|Getting 1st Place and winning the crown. flipper.JPG|A dog flipping while catching a disc PoppiTops 001.JPG|disc competition PoppiTops 002.JPG|The Nintendogs Cup course with many sand traps and a large audience. PoppiTops 003.JPG|A Dog celebrating victory by howling. Doggie12.JPG|Three dogs before the competition. Doggie7.JPG|A dog about to start catching discs. HNI_0093.JPG|The Junior Cup course. Disc Competition Ameteur Cup.jpg|The Amateur Cup course. It is almost like the Junior Cup course except there are bonus areas. HNI_0097 Pro Cup.JPG|The Pro Cup course, which introduces sand pits. HNI_0002 Master Cup.JPG|The Master Cup course. Pixxx 032.JPG|A happy dog doing a play bow after winning 1st place. Pixxx 033.JPG|A dog getting 3rd place. DS 001.JPG|A dog doing a jump bonus. Yuri1stPlace.JPG PixieDiscCompetition.JPG|Pixie at the Nintendogs Disc Competition Cup!|link=Disc Competition In Other Launguages Category:Contests